Soleil
by Fantomefumee
Summary: Fic pour une amie, angst RenBya, légères allusions yaoi, et ça se finit bien pour cause de sale bisounourserie de l'auteur. Spoils jusqu'au tome 20 épisode 60 et des bananes.


Disclaimer : Persos à Tite Kubo, chanson de Rammstein ( sauvagement coupée ), que du patamoi en somme, et en plus je fais pas d'argent dessus, même que.

**Eine, zwei, drei, vier, fünf**

Un jour, un an, une décennie, un siècle ? Combien de temps encore à courir derrière une ombre, sans savoir où elle va, sans savoir surtout ce qu'elle pense. Combien de temps encore à vouloir lui parler sans oser. Combien de temps encore à le voir poursuivre un idéal qui le fait tant souffrir, sans rien pouvoir lui dire, sans rien pouvoir faire.  
Et il se demande combien de temps encore il laissera sa peur le dominer, combien de temps encore il se contentera de suivre une ombre solitaire sans rien oser faire pour s'en rapprocher.

**Sechs, sieben, acht, neun, Aus**.

Un jour, un an, une décennie, un siècle ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? Depuis combien de temps s'accroche-t-il à un souvenir qui s'efface, quitte à poursuivre les fantômes d'un passé qui s'estompe jour après jour ? Combien de temps encore le carcan des lois lui donnera-t-il une raison de vivre ? Et combien de temps encore pourra-t-il mentir à l'ombre de celle qu'il aimait ?  
Il voudrait en sortir, il voudrait s'échapper, il voudrait briser ce carcan, il voudrait à nouveau se sentir libre, comme à l'époque.  
_"Si je ne respecte pas les lois, qui le fera ?"__  
_Mais il n'a pas le choix, pas le droit. Lui qui cherchait à s'évader, il n'a réussi qu'à s'enfermer un peu plus, jusqu'à être prisonnier d'un serment trop lourd à porter.  
Il est la loi. Il la respectera.  
Kuchiki Rukia sera exécutée, et il y veillera.  
Et alors peut être Hisana pourra enfin s'évader.  
Deux semaines, deux jours, deux heures, et bientôt la liberté.  
Kuchiki Rukia va mourir.

**Alle warten auf das Licht**

Le Soukyouku va être libéré bientôt. L'oiseau de feu prendra la vie de Rukia. Et le capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir. Il ne comprend pas. Pourtant, il a vu son regard, lorsqu'il pense que personne ne le voit, lorsqu'il couve presque la jeune Shinigami du regard. Ce regard qui l'empêche d'espérer. Parce que Rukia Kuchiki ressemble trop à Hisana Kuchiki. Parce que lui ressemble si peu à Rukia, à Hisana. Jamais il ne pourra espérer un tel regard de la part de son capitaine.  
Et pourtant il a entendu la voix froide et sans émotion du capitaine Kuchiki.  
Kuchiki Rukia sera exécutée dans deux semaines.  
Et il ne peut pas l'accepter. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'une carapace. Ou du moins il l'espère. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne peut pas la laisser mourir comme ça.   
Alors il la sauvera. Parce que c'est Rukia, et qu'elle ne mérite pas de mourir.  
Il la sauvera parce qu'il ne peut pas laissera pas le capitaine Kuchiki souffrir en silence une fois encore.  
Il ne peut rien faire de plus, rien de plus que protéger les arrières de l'ombre qu'il ne rattrapera jamais.  
Deux semaines, deux jours, deux heures, et bientôt il la libèrera, et il rendra la lumière au capitaine Kuchiki. Dût-il affronter celui qu'il respecte plus que tout.  
Qu'il aime plus que tout.

**Fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht**

Deux jours, deux heures, deux minutes. Le Soukyouku sera libéré et il brûlera ses derniers souvenirs d'Hisana. Et avec Rukia disparaîtra le fantôme de celle qu'il aimait tant.  
Il devrait sûrement se réjouir. Il pourra affirmer aux yeux de tous sa loyauté, et peut être enfin il retrouvera sa liberté. Il devrait se sentir sûr de lui.  
Et pourtant il y a cette crainte, cette douleur sourde au creux de sa poitrine.  
Alors il ne répond pas aux appels de Rukia. Parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir soutenir son regard.  
Il détourne les yeux et va se ranger sans un mot, sans un changement d'expression.  
Il sait qu'il devrait la rassurer et lui expliquer pourquoi sa mort est nécessaire.  
Mais il a peur de ses reproches. Peur des reproches du fantôme d'Hisana.  
Deux jours, deux heures, deux minutes.  
Le cauchemar brûlera dans les flammes du Soukyouku.

**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen**  
**Sie wird heute Nacht nicht untergehen**

Deux jours, deux heures, deux minutes.  
Il s'est entraîné. Il a bataillé dur, mais il a soumis Zabimaru. Il sauvera Rukia. Il a atteint le Bankai pour ça.  
Si juste un peu, il peut être la lumière pour le capitaine Kuchiki, alors ça lui suffira. Il espère que ça suffira.  
Si juste un peu, il peut contribuer à ce qu'il se libère de ses chaînes, si un peu il peut contribuer à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres, ça lui suffira sûrement. Même s'il n'a pas de reconnaissance. Il sera sa lumière même s'il ne doit jamais l'éclairer que de derrière.  
Alors il ne doit pas perdre. Même s'il l'affronte maintenant, il ne doit pas perdre. Il libèrera Rukia et il lui rendra sa lumière.  
Il ne peut pas perdre. Il n'a pas le droit de perdre.  
Deux jours, deux heures, deux minutes.  
_"Indéniablement, tes crocs m'ont atteint."_  
Mais est-ce que ça suffira seulement ?

**Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**

Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. Les cordes du Soukyouku cèdent.  
Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. Il sent sa vie qui s'échappe.  
Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. L'oiseau de feu, l'oiseau majestueux, l'oiseau qui a la force de 1000 Zanpakutou se libère.  
Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. Mais il n'a pas montré l'exemple au Ryoka pour rien. Ichigo doit réussir là où il a échoué. Il sent la vie qui le quitte alors que son énergie spirituelle s'échappe aussi sûrement que son sang.  
Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. L'oiseau de feu va tuer définitivement le fantôme qui le fait tant souffrir. Le fantôme qui lui apporte le peu de réconfort que lui procure son existence. Le fantôme qu'il voit pour la dernière fois.  
Deux heures, deux minutes, deux secondes. Mais qui veillera sur lui ? Qui veillera sur le capitaine Kuchiki ? Même loin derrière, même s'il n'aura jamais aucune reconnaissance. Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir Il doit se relever encore une fois.  
La dernière fois.  
Encore une fois.

**Eins****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Le Soukyouku s'arrête en hurlant sa colère. Un homme seul lui barre la route. Un homme porté par le clan Shihouin. Un simple ryoka. Un vulgaire, ridicule ryoka tient en échec l'oiseau de feu, et son reiatsu surpasse celui de tous les autres. Un vulgaire Ryoka qui brille comme le Soleil.  
Seul.

**Zwei****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il entend une voix dans sa tête.  
_"Réveille toi."_  
Le ton brusque, sans concession, de Zabimaru. Un contact frais sur ses plaies, qu'il sent se résorber, alors que son sang et son reiatsu cessent de fuir.  
_"Abarai-san, tenez bon !"__  
_La voix peu assurée et timide de Hanatarou.  
Il n'est pas mort. Ils l'ont ramené.  
Ils lui ont permis de sauver Rukia. Malgré tout.  
Tous les deux.

**Drei****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**

Ce blanc bec, ce vulgaire ryoka ne s'en tirera. Il s'est interposé entre Rukia et son juste châtiment. Il va l'obliger à exécuter lui même la sentence. C'en est trop.  
C'était entre Rukia, entre ses fantômes et lui.  
Le ryoka est en trop.  
Trois, c'est trop.

**Vier****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il fuit avec Rukia dans les bras. Ils ont réussi. Ils l'ont sauvée. Yoruichi Shihouin et Ichigo d'un côté, Hanatarou et lui de l'autre, ils ont réussi.  
Rukia est saine et sauve.  
Les précieux souvenirs du capitaine Kuchiki sont saufs.  
Ils ont réussi.  
Tous les quatre.

**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen**

Il a l'air tellement fragile, dans ce lit, blessé, affaibli, brisé. Le kimono blanc du convalescent ne fait que lui donner l'air plus fragile encore. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il n'a jamais voulu ça. Jamais il n'a voulu le voir si fragile, si abattu.  
_"Tu dois penser que je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Tu dois être heureux de me voir comme ça."__  
_Non ! Jamais ! Quelle joie pourrait-il tirer à le voir si faible, si malheureux ? Il voulait juste le protéger, contre lui-même s'il le fallait. Juste le réchauffer, même s'il devrait toujours rester derrière, ne jamais être reconnu.  
Même s'il devait cacher son désir de le protéger derrière des fanfaronnades et des défis absurdes.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de droit de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui causer plus de souffrances.  
Il voulait simplement le réchauffer, caché derrière sa position de vice capitaine.  
Un an, une décennie, un siècle, ou peu importait combien de temps encore.

**Kann verbrennen kann euch blenden**

Il avait ignoré son vice-capitaine, prenant ses provocations brouillonnes de ressortissant mal dégrossi du Rukongai pour de la haine.  
Il s'était trompé.  
Il s'était brûlé.  
Ses crocs l'avaient touché.  
Sa sincérité rustre et pataude l'avait ébloui.  
Combien de temps encore l'aurait-il ignoré, sans toute cette histoire ?  
Combien de temps encore l'aurait-il fait souffrir de son indifférence ? Combien de temps encore Renji aurait-il payé son aveuglement ?  
Un an, une décennie, un siècle... Il aurait couru après des fantômes au lieu de voir ce qu'il avait.

**Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht**

Et maintenant il reste silencieux.  
_"Taichou... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que... Je n'ai jamais été heureux de vous voir blessé... Parce que je... Je... Je vous aime..."__  
_Il reste silencieux, sans expression.  
Il l'a encore blessé, avec ses manières rustres de paysan. Il n'a fait que souligner leur différence. Lui, le chien errant du Rukongai, comment pourrait-il un jour espérer poser ses mains sales sur la fine fleur de la noblesse du Seireitei, le chef du clan Kuchiki. Ils ne viennent pas du même monde.  
Et ça, rien ne peut le changer, même pas les années.  
Alors il n'a plus qu'à partir.  
Une décennie, un siècle, un millénaire même ne combleront pas le fossé qui les sépare.

**Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht**

_"Je vous aime"__  
_Peut être que justement la lumière qui émanait de Renji, cet amour mal dégrossi, mais franc et sincère, peut être était-elle simplement trop vive pour qu'il la voie, et il préférait suivre un fantôme vers les ténèbres que d'être aveuglé par la lumière.  
Mais maintenant, trois simples mots réchauffent son coeur qu'il croyait gelé à jamais.  
Trois simples mots réchauffent son coeur et libèrent ses émotions. Et enfin, il autorise une larme à rouler sur sa joue.  
Après tout, les lois ont-elle le pouvoir de l'empêcher d'aimer, de l'empêcher d'être aimé ?  
Il attrape le bras de Renji et le tire vers lui.  
Une décennie, un siècle, un millénaire, il sait que son vice capitaine prendra le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui réapprendre à vivre.

**Sie wird heut nacht nicht untergehen****  
****Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**

Un siècle, un millénaire, l'éternité, peu importe le temps que prendra l'expiation de sa faute, il doit en profiter. Même pour une seule seconde. Il referme ses bras autour du corps frêle de son capitaine, de peur qu'il s'enfuie, de peur qu'il se reprenne.  
Un siècle, un millénaire, l'éternité, peu importe le temps que ça prendra pour que leur société admette ce qui lui parait inacceptable. Une fois de plus, il va franchir le fossé qui sépare leurs deux mondes, parce qu'il a suffisamment sacrifié pour le bien de la Soul Society pour avoir le droit enfin d'aimer en paix. Il laisse aller sa tête sur l'épaule rassurante de son vice capitaine.  
Un siècle, un millénaire, l'éternité, peu importe le temps qui passera, peu importe le temps que durera sa vie, elle vient de prendre un sens, et elle sera éternellement illuminée par cette simple seconde. Par le souvenir de sa main dans les cheveux de jais du chef du clan Kuchiki. Par le souvenir du léger frisson de son capitaine alors qu'il embrasse son front, ses joues, ses lèvres. Par le souvenir de ce moment où le capitaine Kuchiki lui a appartenu, à lui seul.  
Un siècle, un millénaire, l'éternité, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudra pour faire accepter ce que les autres considèreront immanquablement comme une faute. Sa vie priver ne regarde que lui et il a le droit d'aimer qui bon lui semble, alors il répond aux baisers de Renji.  
Un siècle, un millénaire, une éternité, ou plus, c'est le temps qu'il lui faudra pour se faire pardonner d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de son capitaine. Mais lui aussi a le droit de rêver. Et cette fois, il étreindra ce corps d'albâtre ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Pour pouvoir chérir ce souvenir jusqu'à sa mort, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.  
Un siècle, un millénaire, une éternité, peu lui importe le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, puisqu'il sait maintenant que tant que son vice capitaine sera à ses côtés, il pourra enfin affronter l'existence sans appeler la mort de ses voeux tous les automnes, invariablement, en se rappelant ce qu'il a perdu.  
Alors il se permet de penser à Hisana.  
Encore une fois.  
Parce qu'il veut la remercier, pour tout ce qu'elle lui a apporté. Parce qu'il veut lui demander pardon, parce qu'il va tourner la page.  
Alors il la remercie silencieusement pour ce qu'elle était, et il s'excuse parce qu'il va se donner à un autre. Il pense très fort à Hisana.  
Une dernière fois.

**Eins****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il se réveille aux côtés de son capitaine. Byakuya Kuchiki dort en présence d'une tierce personne.  
C'est la première fois qu'il voit ça.

**Zwei****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il sent une main dans ses cheveux. Un geste doux et tendre qui l'apaise. Il pensait ne jamais plu connaître cette sensation.  
Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hisana lui fait ressentir cette sensation de plénitude et de sécurité.  
Son Second.

**Drei****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**

Le capitaine Kuchiki entrouvre les yeux. Il devrait s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait...  
Il compte jusqu'à 3.

**Vier****  
****Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen**

Des lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'autorise un micro sourire et passes ses bras autour des épaules de Renji pour répondre à son étreinte.  
Un raclement de gorge les rappelle avant qu'ils ne puissent aller beaucoup plus loin. Mais peu lui importerait que tous soient au courant de la nouvelle transgression du chef du clan Kuchiki, après tout, il a bien décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui dicter la manière de conduire sa vie privée.  
S'ils n'étaient pas toujours dans les quartiers de la quatrième division.

**Fünf****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne****  
**  
Il reste coit un bref moment avant de hurler sur Hanatarou en lui disant qu'il aurait pu frapper. Après tout, c'est sûrement la meilleure manière de noyer le poisson, il ne faudrait pas que son capitaine ait des ennuis, et Hanatarou pensera peut être qu'il a mal vu, après tout, il s'est vite ressaisi et est redevenu lui-même très rapidement.  
En cinq secondes.

**Sechs****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il soupire et se redresse, jetant sans douceur son kimono sur les épaules de Renji. Son côté rustre peut être bien dans certains cas, mais des fois il confine à la bêtise. Comme si hurler sur le pauvre Hanatarou allait changer le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le même lit - une place.  
Malgré les protestations du jeune lieutenant de la quatrième, il se rhabille et passe son Zanpakutou à sa ceinture, faisant sèchement signe à Renji de faire de même.  
Et ils regagnent la sixième division.

**Sieben****  
****Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**

Une fois de plus, il se retrouve à suivre une ombre. Et son capitaine vaque froidement à ses tâches comme si de rien n'était. Et il ne comprend plus rien. Et il essaie de ne rien faire paraître. Y compris lorsqu'il apprend que le capitaine l'a fait convoquer dans la soirée.  
A 7 heures.

**Acht, neun****  
****Hier kommt die Sonne**

Il fait signe à Renji de se relever alors que celui-ci s'agenouille, s'apprêtant à se répandre en excuses absolument hors de propos. Mais après tout, son vice capitaine a toutes les raisons de penser qu'il lui en veut, parce qu'il ne le connait pas si bien qu'il veut le dire, et qu'il ne sait pas, et n'a jamais su faire la part entre privé et professionnel.  
Il a donc fallu que lui, le capitaine, le fasse pour deux.  
Il hésite un instant et passe ses bras autour des épaules de son vice capitaine avant de déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Professionnalisme ou pas, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces huit ou neuf heures lui paraîtraient si longues.

**Aus****  
**  
Répondant sans vergogne au baiser providentiel de l'homme dont il a tant et tant rêvé, il ferme la porte du pied.  
Un peu d'intimité, enfin...

( Pour les non germanistes, traduction approximative parce que je suis une fainéante et que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher les mots qui me manquent / vérifier les mots dont je suis pas sûre.  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq  
Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, dehors.

Tout attendent la lumière  
Vous craignent, ne vous craint pas  
Le Soleil brille dans mes yeux  
Il ne se couchera pas cette nuit  
Et le monde compte tout fort jusqu'à dix

Un  
Le Soleil arrive  
Deux  
Le Soleil arrive  
Trois  
Il est l'étoile la plus claire de toutes  
Quatre  
Le Soleil arrive

Le Soleil brille de mes mains  
Peut brûler, peut vous éblouir  
Si il se réfracte des poings ( oui oui tout à fait )  
Il réchauffe le visage  
Il ne se couchera pas cette nuit  
Et le monde compte tout haut jusqu'à dix

Un  
Le Soleil arrive  
Deux  
Le Soleil arrive  
Trois  
Il est l'étoile la plus claire de toutes  
Quatre  
Et ne tombera jamais du ciel  
Cinq  
Le Soleil arrive  
Six  
Le Soleil arrive  
Sept  
Il est l'étoile la plus claire de toutes  
Huit, neuf  
Le Soleil arrive  
Dehors )


End file.
